Lick Your Lips Like There's Something on Them
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH It's over a hundred degrees as the Winchester brothers drive through the outskirts of Winnemucca, Nevada and they're both down to just wearing their jeans. What's Dean to do when Sam takes it upo


A/N: This story contains bottom!Sam and Impala!Sex

* * *

It was hot; shimmering waves of heat hovering above the tarmac hot. It was so hot that both Winchesters were down to just their jeans as they drove through the outskirts of Winnemucca, Nevada.

Sam's feet were resting on the dashboard and Dean didn't even comment on his bare Sasquatch feet dirtying his Baby's interior. One of his arms was slung out the window, chin resting on his forearm, dry, humid, breeze blowing across his face.

Dean glanced at his little brother and grinned, sure that if Sam had less dignity that his tongue would be lolling out of his mouth and he'd be panting like a giant puppy.

Sam turned to Dean, then, and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Dude, what the _hell _do you have to smile about?"

He licked his dry lips and frowned when he noticed Dean's eyes tracking the movement.

Dean shook his head; sure that Sam would definitely not be down with _getting down_ right then. "You look like a giant dog hanging your head out the window, geek boy."

Sam glared at Dean and pulled back from the window. "I can't help that it's, oh, _hot as balls_, man."

Dean snorted and said, "Well if you didn't have so much goddamn girl hair you wouldn't be so hot." He ran his hand over his close-cropped hair to emphasize his point. "_I'm_ not hot."

"Oh, of course, because _I'm_ the only one sitting in just his jeans and sweating his ass off. _Right_. And besides, you _love _my hair like this," said Sam, smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he sidled up against Dean, "always love tugging at my hair when I suck your dick."

Dean shifted in the driver's seat and took one hand off the wheel and pushed at Sam's face, pushing his little brother back and over into the passenger's seat. "Definitely _do not _need you hanging all over me, dude."

"Sure. You're probably thinking about it _right now_. What it would be like if I just bent down over your lap and unbuttoned your jeans, huh? If I would tease you with my tongue a little first through your briefs and then pull your cock out through the slit at the front and suck you slow. _Or_ if I would just take you down my throat and let you fuck my mouth."

"Fuck, _Sammy_, trying to drive here, man," answered Dean, cock throbbing against the zipper of his denims as he shifted in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on his dick.

"Oh, I _know _you are, De." Sam moaned and Dean's eyes shot over to his little brother, Sam's hand down his pants, palm rubbing at his cock through his underwear.

Dean groaned and almost swerved off of the road, cursing up a storm as he corrected himself and got back on the right side of the road. "Quit playin' with yourself, Sam. It's fucking distracting."

Sam just moaned louder this time and thrust his hips up against his hand, tongue snaking out and swiping over his dry, cracked lips.

"_Fuck_," Dean cursed, swallowing hard and turning his eyes back toward the road, ignoring his brother as best as he could. Which was really fucking hard, seeing as how Sam was practically _writhing _in the passenger seat with his hand firmly wrapped around his dick inside his jeans, pumping and jerking and fucking _keening_.

"_Seriously_, Sam," he sighed, whimpering when Sam flicked his tongue across his lips once more, "cut the shit, little brother."

It was silent in the Impala sans the random bursts of Sam's pleasured moans and Dean was able to keep on the road with little distraction.

But when Sam started playing hard-ball, shimmying out of his jeans and splaying his thighs wide Dean couldn't take Sam's teasing any longer. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother and let out a growl, jerking his Baby's steering wheel and pulling onto the side of the road in a haze of dust.

"Back seat, Sammy," growled Dean, glare firmly in place when Sam smirked at him, "_now_."

Sam laughed as he scrambled into the back seat of the Chevy, gasping when Dean landed heavily on top of him.

"Get your underpants off, baby boy," ordered Dean, palm grinding against the bulge beneath his denims as Sam kicked off his boxer-briefs.

Sam whined when Dean settled between his legs, denim-clad groin rubbing against his leaking dick when Dean shifted his hips against his own. "_Dean_…"

"Yeah, Sammy?" he asked, bracing one hand on the back of the bench seat and the other beside Sam's head on the bench seat, hips gently thrusting against Sam, enough friction to tease but not enough to chafe.

Sam groaned and tugged at Dean's belt loop, "Wanchu to take your pants off, too."

"Mm, not yet," hummed Dean, hand on the back of the bench seat coming down to stroke Sam's chest, fingers plucking at his brother's peaked nipples, sliding through the sheen of sweat that had collected over his sternum.

"Fuck, man," gasped Sam, back arching, hips pressing up into Dean's, rough denim against his cock causing a shiver to run down his spine. "_Please_."

"Just wanna play, Sammy; s'what you get for fuckin' teasing me, little brother."

"_Dean_," he whined, writhing against the bench seat as Dean gently dragged his fingertips along the sensitive skin of his sides, slight roughness a stark contrast against his smooth skin.

"What do you want, baby boy?" asked Dean, more interested in playing with his Sammy than Sam's wants.

"Want you naked…"

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling back a few inches from Sam, fingers drawing back from his brother's belly and going to the waistband of his pants, "Okay," he said, shoulders shrugging nonchalantly as he thumbed the button of his denims out of the hole, fingers slowly pulling at the zipper.

Dean smirked as he watched Sam's pupils blow wide, hazel quickly becoming swallowed by the pitch-black pupil. Once he had the zipper down as far as it could go he slid his hands beneath the waistband of his jeans at his hips and pushed them down just below his hipbones. He cocked his head to the side, smirk still tugging at his mouth as he watched the quick rise and fall of Sam's chest as his baby brother took in quick breaths in anticipation.

"You know…" he began, full on grinning when Sam groaned. He pulled his hands from his jeans and placed them back on Sam's sides, fingers teasing along Sam's naked hips, "Don't think I'm done playing with you yet."

Sam let out another frustrated groan, but couldn't help the jerk of his hips when Dean ground his denim-clad ass down and back against his erection.

Dean scooted back so that he was on his knees between Sam's thighs, fingertips trailing down the cut of Sam's hip to the downy-soft skin at Sam's inner thighs, thumbs rubbing in teasing circles as he massaged Sam's thighs with his fingers.

"Dean, _c'mon_…"

"What is it, little brother?" he asked, hands moving toward Sam's groin only to stop above the curls at the base of his dick, fingers drawing lazy shapes on the stretch of skin between navel and cock.

"I promise not to tease you anymore if you just fuckin' _touch _me, De…"

Dean hummed and leant over Sam, tongue flicking back and forth against the soft skin beneath Sam's bellybutton, "Oh yeah?"

"Fuck, Dean, _yes_," hissed Sam, hips jolting off of the bench seat when Dean's stubbled chin rubbed over the head of his cock.

Dean looked up at Sam and bit the inside of his cheek before a grin spread across his lips; he wrapped his fingers around Sam's shaft and circled Sam's cockhead with his tongue. "_Pinky _promise?" he teased.

Sam let out a growl and grabbed at Dean's face, pulling his brother up so that he could crush his mouth against Dean's, tongue pressing roughly against Dean's mouth for access.

Dean let out a small noise as he let his brother in, tongue thrashing against Sam's as he shifted his hand around Sam's dick and stroked, grinning against Sam's lips when Sam let out a low moan.

"Tell me what you want, Sammy."

Sam let out a grunt, dick jerking in his brother's grasp. "Wanna suck you," he moaned, pulling his legs out from under Dean and sitting up so that he could lean back against the door.

Dean groaned when Sam flicked his tongue over his lips, eyes locked on the bulge beneath his briefs. He smirked at Sam, then, and caressed the hard line of his cock through his underwear. "Mm, you wanna suck me, baby boy? Or do you want me to fuck your mouth? Hm? Pull on your hair and let me into your throat?"

"_Yeah_," he breathed in response, hunching forward and tugging Dean's jeans and underwear down his thighs, high-pitched keens falling from his lips when he couldn't get Dean's legs out of his clothes fast enough.

"Calm down, baby boy," laughed Dean, kicking his jeans and underpants over and off of his boots, "don't want you to cream yourself before I get my cock in you."

Sam glared at Dean but then Dean's cock was pressing against his lips and he opened wide, fingers curling around Dean's shaft as he took just the head into his mouth.

Dean groaned and rubbed at Sam's swollen bottom lip with his thumb, "Sucha sweet mouth, little brother."

Sam hummed in agreement and reveled in the shudder the vibration sent through Dean's body.

"_Fuck_," hissed Dean, hands braced on the slight ledge of the window as he pulled out of Sam's mouth and rubbed the head of his cock over Sam's lips, painting Sam's mouth with precome and his own saliva.

"C'mon, De, _want it_," gasped Sam, opening his mouth again and taking Dean in, tongue slip-sliding with skill along the underside of Dean's cock as he worked Dean into his throat.

"_Jesus_, Sammy…" panted Dean, Sam's nose pressed into his pubes, cockhead squeezed by Sam's throat, his fingers clenched tight around the window ledge, knuckles white as he fought the urge to come.

Sam groaned around his brother's cock and grabbed a hold of Dean's ass, working his mouth back and forth along Dean's dick as Dean groaned out filth and encouragements.

"So fuckin' good, Sammy," he groaned, hips snapping counter to the suction of Sam's mouth, "yeah, _fuck_, love your mouth."

He fisted a hand in Sam's hair again and groaned when Sam stilled, swallowing around him before he began thrusting, controlling how fast and deep Sammy took his cock.

Dean gently tugged at Sam's hair, smirking when Sam eyes went huge and his little brother's cock jerked with pleasure against the inside of calf. "Mm, love when I fuck your mouth like this, don't'cha little brother?"

Sam did his best to nod only to end up moaning around Dean's dick and letting his eyes slip closed when he felt his brother's fingertips gently massaging his scalp; a welcome contrast to the abuse of Dean's cock between his swollen lips.

Dean pulled out of Sam's mouth again and straddled Sammy's lap, thumb rubbing his precome into Sam's fleshy bottom lip, "So good to me, baby boy."

Sam keened and settled his hands on Dean's hips before leaning in and taking Dean's mouth, claiming his brother's lips, working Dean's lips swollen just like his own.

"Want you to _fuck me_ now, big brother," growled Sam against Dean's lips, hand falling from Dean's hip to his cock, slicking Dean further with his sweaty palm.

Dean bit Sam's lip and sucked on his brother's abused pout before he breathed, "Turn around."

Sam quickly shifted around on the bench seat until he was facing the window, one foot in the foot well with his other leg bent at the knee, bare foot next to Dean's thigh, cheeks spread and his little pink hole ready for the burn of Dean's fingers inside.

Dean groaned and shuffled in behind Sam, hand wrapping around Sam's head so he could press his fingers to Sam's lips, "Open up, little brother."

Sam eagerly obliged and slicked his tongue over Dean's digits, liberally laving Dean's fingers with saliva, biting at Dean's fingertips when his brother made to pull them from between his lips.

"S'enough, Sammy," he whispered, one hand on Sam's left asscheek as he rubbed his fingertips over the furled muscle of Sam's asshole. He pressed one finger in when he felt Sam rub impatiently back against him and he quickly found Sammy's prostate, scratching his nail against the spongy bundle as he circled his finger around.

"'nother," murmured Sam, forehead pressed to the window as he keened when Dean pressed inside him with two fingers. He could feel the sweat rolling in rivulets down the curve of his spine to pool at the small of his back, dripping down into the crack of his ass when he bowed his back every time Dean hit that spot inside of him.

He groaned, hips rolling back into the manipulation of Dean's fingers in his body. "Fuck, _Dean_, more, _please_," he keened, forehead sliding through the condensation smothering the Impala's windows.

"Gotcha, baby boy," replied Dean on a groan, pressing a third finger into Sam, "gonna get you nice and ready for me…"

Sam moaned and tossed his head back, flicking his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and glancing at Dean over his shoulder. "C'mon, De…" he trailed, foot in the foot well shifting restlessly, toes slipping on slick plastic, "the hell?"

Dean stilled his digits and ducked down to root around next to Sam's foot, laughing when his fingers wrapped around a tube of lubricant. He pressed his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades and grinned. "Was wondering where we lost this one."

Sam turned toward his brother and laughed, too, eyes taking in the half-empty tube of slick that they'd picked up in a convenience store back in Arkansas and had lost in the Impala the same afternoon.

"Damn," he laughed, "we got that like a month ago, man."

"Used half of it in one day a month ago, too."

"Whatever," Sam sighed, "just slick some on your dick and get inside me."

"Just a little longer, Sammy," said Dean, popping the lid of the tube and coating his fingers before plunging them back into his little brother's hole.

"_Dean_," growled Sam, hips jerking when Dean's fingertips stroked over that spot, "you take any longer and _I'm _gonna fuck _you _in the ass, you hear me?"

"Okay, okay," laughed Dean in response, pulling his fingers from Sam with a slick squelch, "Jesus, Sam, fuckin' impatient" he murmured, coating his dick with the thick gel and spreading it down his shaft.

Sam reached behind him and blindly smacked at Dean, smirking at the sound of flesh on flesh and the small grunt Dean let out when he hit Dean's thigh, "Heard you…"

"S'true, though," answered Dean, left hand palming Sammy's cheek as he guided his cock into Sam with the other.

Sam hissed out a breath at the burn of Dean pressing inside him, muscles stretching to accommodate Dean's thick length.

"Fu-_ck_," he gasped, grasp white-knuckled against the window ledge, "god_damn_!"

"Feel good, little brother," asked Dean, swiveling his hips as he let Sam get used to the stretch and fullness of his cock inside.

Sam hummed and pumped his hips forward, muscles dragging along Dean's prick before he pressed back again, "Always good, De."

"I know," he chuckled, hands squeezing Sam's ass as he pulled out, "but s'always awesome to hear how great I am," and he thrust back inside, moaning when Sam clenched around him.

"Cocky bastard," breathed Sam, keening when Dean pulled back again and his brother's dick dragged over his prostate.

"Naw, s'you," replied Dean, reaching around Sam's torso and gripping Sam's erection, "you, little brother, are the sexy as hell _cocky_," he emphasized by fisting Sammy's impressive length, "bastard."

Sam shivered and groaned, "God, De, _yes_! Don't you stop. _Fuck_!"

Dean moaned and pressed his cheek to Sam's back, hand moving from Sam's ass to his chest, pec cupped in his palm as Sam fucked himself on his cock and then rocked forward into his fist.

Sam covered Dean's hand on his chest and let out a small whimper when he felt Dean pressing small kisses along his shoulder blade as his brother fucked into him.

"De…_Jesus!_" he yelled, dick twitching between Dean's fingers as Dean thumbed his cockhead, smearing the precome around the head and down his shaft.

Dean gasped against Sam's back, buried as far as possible in his little brother's body, Sam deliberately clenching around him as he stroked Sam's dick, thumb flicking against Sammy's frenulum.

"Gonna come for me, baby boy? Coat my hand and your thighs with your spunk?"

"_Dean_," he whined, Dean's fist loosening around his cock as he began pumping in and out of his body again, "_More_… I want--" He cut himself off as he let go of Dean's hand on his chest and wrapped his finger's around Dean's on his dick.

Dean growled and pressed closer to Sam, amulet digging into his chest and Sam's back as he jerked his hips up into Sam. He shifted against the bench seat and re-angled his hips, dick dragging incessantly over Sam's prostate on every piston of his hips.

"Oh _god_, Dean!" keened Sam, forehead thunking against the steamed up window as he shot his load into Dean's fist, spunk spilling over his brother's fingers and dripping onto his thigh and the upholstery.

Dean's thrusts turned erratic, hand falling from Sam's dick and chest to palm Sam's hips, pulling Sam onto his cock with every one of his upward thrusts.

Sam kept chanting Dean's name, body spasming as Dean continued stimulating his prostate, hips tender from the fierce grip Dean had on them.

When Sam let out a low moan of "_De_…" Dean growled and let loose inside of his baby brother, coming with a loud shout of Sammy's name, thrusts slowing until he stilled completed in Sam's slicked hole.

"Jesus _fuck_, baby boy," he groaned, cock softening as he rubbed his lips against Sam's back, hand moving to Sam's hair and stroking the sweaty strands away from his little brother's forehead, lovingly carding through the wet mess as he sucked a bruise between Sam's shoulder blades.

Sam hummed in agreement and sat up, Dean's dick slipping out of his body before he collapsed backward into his brother's chest, smiling contentedly when Dean let out a soft 'oof' and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The brother's lied together in the cramped backseat until the steam on the windows faded, laughing and teasing as they scrambled back into their briefs and jeans and then into the front seat.

Dean threw his arm along the back of the seat and gently tugged at the hairs at Sam's nape as he pulled back onto the road.

Sam smiled gently at his brother and rolled his lips into his mouth before slicking his tongue over the bottom one.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother and shifted in his seat, hand falling to his pocket as he rooted around for his--

"ChapStick, Sammy; maybe if you used some you'd quit fuckin' licking your lips like you got something on 'em."

Sam snorted but rolled the lip balm over his dry lips murmuring, "And you say _I'm _the girl."

"Shut up," drawled Dean, cuffing the back of Sam's head before returning to tugging at Sam's hair again, "bitch."

Sam tucked the ChapStick into his own pocket and laughed back, "Jerk."


End file.
